Those Crazy Teenage Hormones!
by ladybug888
Summary: Izaya's hot cousin is going to Raijin with them. She gets Shizuo, Kyohei Kadota Dotachin , and Shinra into tons of trouble. Eventually a little crush is formed on Shizuo, but will Izaya let him fool around with his favorite cousin with out consequences? Could be Shizuo x OC or Izuo Shizuo X Izaya. You have to vote!
1. Hello Hottie

"_Imagine every girl in your entire grade, scratch that, your entire school has a crush or claims to be in love with the one guy you hate the most in the world. You two fight all the time and now you start to notice girls for the first time, but none of them will even look in your direction because you try to hurt _him_. Do you see my problem?"_

"_I hate Orihara Izaya! The first time I met him he led me into traffic and got me hit by an effing truck! Ever since then we've been fighting each other daily, but I can never actually hit him. It just pisses me off. If I don't stop thinking about that damned flea I'm going to break something…"_

Heiwajima Shizuo wanted to yell this at the school councilor as he sat in her office. It was the first time he had been told to go see her, but he treated her the same way he did the principle and the dean of boys. He looked at their desk blankly and only nodded, shook his head, or shrugged when needed. She kept asking him questions like why he always responded to negative things with violence. Why did he always fight with Orihara Izaya? What is his life like at home? How is his relationship with his parents? And a bunch of other bull crap he didn't was to hear.

Shizuo just blanked out after a while, like he does in math class or when Shinra started blabbering about something he found stupid. The councilor sighed and stopped talking since he was no longer responding. When Shizuo heard the silence he looked up at the woman and she waved him out.

It was nearing the end of last period anyway so rather than go back to class Shizuo gathered his things and left the school. He knew that since he was leaving early the guys that always fought him wouldn't be out of class yet. With his bag slung over his shoulder he shuffled off towards the school gate.

BLAM

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Shizuo was surprised to find himself flat on his back as a girl hovered over him with a worried expression.

"I'm alright…" he mumbled up at her.

"I'm so sorry I knew I shouldn't have been running around with all these books." She said sighing as she looked around at the mess of books around them before offering her hand to help him off the ground. He stood up without her help but smiled at the kind gesture. "Uh, I'm Akiyama Haruka."

"Heiwajima Shizuo…" he said bowing back to her. Shizuo expected her to freak out at hearing his name, but she didn't act any different. Confused by her lack of reaction he cocked his head to the side and stared at her a little. Now that he noticed it he didn't think he'd ever seen her before. "Are you new here?"

"Y-yeah." She said nervously, "Um, I know that I was the one that ran into you, but would you mind helping me gather my books?"

"Sure." He said smiling a little at the chance to help a pretty girl. He gathered a few books and then glanced up at her. She was doing the same thing he was, but her skirt had slid up a little. Shizuo blushed and looked away from her. "Uh, you sure do have a lot of books."

"Oh, um, over half of them are my little twin sisters' books." She said smiling meekly.

"So where ya from?" he asked smiling gently back at her.

"I came from Harajuku." She said and then stood up with a pile of books to her chin.

"I'll help you carry them to the library." Shizuo offered since he didn't really have much else to do.

"Thank you." She said smiling happily.

Shizuo was thankful that she led the way since he had never been to the school's library before. While they walked he checked her out again. She was curvier than most girls and was just a little shorter than he was. Her hair was long and dark black, but had a blue tint to it like a raven's feathers. All in all Shizuo thought she was a really cute girl.

"Are you a freshman?" he asked and she smiled over her should at him.

"No, my little sisters are freshmen, I'm a sophomore." She said as they walked into the library, "What about you?"

"I'm a sophomore too." He said smiling a little.

"Really?" she said setting the books on the check out desk before taking one off the top of her stack and putting it in the return slot, "Then you might know my cousin, his name is –"

"Ruka-nee…" two eerily dull voices sang at the same time. Shizuo turned around and saw two girls in Raijin uniforms, but one had blue hair and the other had red hair. Blue bows were on the pigtails of the redhead and red bows on the blue haired one. They were wearing contacts that were the color of their opposite's hair as well.

"Did you…" the redhead started.

"…make a new friend?" the blue haired one finished.

"Uh, yeah this is Heiwajima Shizuo; Shizuo redhead over here is –"

"Natsuko…" she said smiling creepily.

"…Fuyuko." The other said and then they both bowed.

"Are they always…?" he asked softly and Haruka nodded.

"Yeah, they never speak a full sentence by themselves or when they do they both say it at the same time." She said with a shrug, "Of course if they acted any other way they just wouldn't be themselves."

"They kinda remind me of my little brother." Shizuo said with a smirk, "he's in their grade."

"Heiwajima Kasuka?" they both said at the same time.

"Yeah." He said and they both sighed dreamily.

"He's…" Natsuko started to say.

"…so cute~!" Fuyuko said and then they both sighed sadly.

"They have boyfriends." Haruka said laughing at them.

"He'll just have to be eye candy." They both said shrugging the same shoulder and everything.

"Well since you two are here why don't you put your books away?" Haruka said walking past them before they could protest. The twins sighed and then looked at Shizuo darkly.

"I've gotta go." He said quickly rushing past them.

* * *

"Hey, Akiyama-san." Shizuo said when he got out in the hall.

"Hmm?" she said turning around to look at him.

"Can I walk with you since we're going the same way?" he asked her and she nodded with a smile. He couldn't help but check her out as they walked down the hall. She had such a cute shape to her and that butt… _"Damn girl…"_

"Izzy~!" she said in a very happy tone and Shizuo looked up from her body to see Izaya. He had a cheerful smile on his face as Haruka bounced up to him.

"Ruka-chan I see you've met Shizu-chan." Izaya said throwing his arm around the girl.

"Ha, I like that nickname!" she said giggling, "Oh what about Shizzy? It's like Izzy but with a shh!"

"You can use it as long as I can Shizzy." Izaya said.

"Deal~!"

"Wha…?" Shizuo just stared at them.

"Oh my sisters interrupted before said Izzy was my cousin, but it seems like you two know each other." She said pushing her shoulder against Izaya's roughly.

"I was looking for them." He said pushing her back, "where are they?"

"The library." She said shoving him.

"I don't feel like going that far." He said throwing his arms around her shoulders and leaning against her.

"They'll be over to play with the little twins later anyway."She said throwing her arm around his neck. Shizuo didn't understand how they could be in shoving match one minute and then clinging to each other the next all the while talking like they weren't doing anything weird.

"Wait, you have twin sisters, flea?" Shizuo asked and Izaya laughed.

"Yeah, it's kind of our family curse, our mothers were twins." He said with a shrug.

"Flea?" Haruka said cocking her head to the side.

"It's kind of like his nickname for me like I use Shizu-chan for him." Izaya said to her and she frowned.

"It's not a very nice or cute nickname." She said pouting, "Shizzy can't you come up for something nice?"

"_Oh dear god she's got personality like him!"_ he thought before answering, "I'm not good at nicknames…"

"Hmn, I'll come up with one for him for you, but until then you can call him Izzy~!" she said overly cheerful.

"Okay…" he said nodding.

"Ruka-chan, Shizu-chan and I don't really get along." Izaya said and she frowned.

"_If that isn't the understatement of the year I don't know what it is."_ Shizuo thought to himself.

"Oh… well bye Shizzy." She said spinning around quickly and dragged Izaya with her. Shizuo started walk in another direction but then Kasuka came around the corner speed walking. He could tell that he was in a hurry even though his expression was completely blank.

"Aniki these girls keep hugging me." He said pausing quickly.

"Kasu-kun~!" Shizuo could hear Haruka's sisters calling his brother's name.

"I gotta go." Kasuka said running off.

"Heiwajima-senpai have you…" Natsuko started to ask.

"… Seen Kasuka-kun?" Fuyuko finished asking him.

"He went that way." Shizuo said pointing in a different direction than where his brother actually went.

"Thank you Senpai~!" they both sang happily before hopping up and kissing him on the cheek. They ran off and Shizuo felt a little bad for lying, but he didn't later when his mom teased him for the lipstick marks on each cheek.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble: **I have a pole on my site I need ALL of you to vote on. If you don't then I might not be able to finish this. I have this one actually planned out. I have three endings and I need you to pick ONE! Please vote on the poll. If your not a registered Fanfiction user then make a site, it won't hurt to have one. Plus it just means you can know when someone updates a story rather than checking it all the time. When you alert on a story it e-mails you. It's awesome really.

Okay so review and tell me what you think so far? I'll have another chapter up shortly. Sorry if anyone is upset with Izaya having family in this one, but I figured there would be no other way for me to write one where Shizuo gets the girl unless they were related to Izaya. Everytime I make a Shizuo x OC story Izaya somehow gets the girl so this was the only way.

What do you think of the twins? They're a bit bipolar and crazy, but hey they are related to Izaya. What's your opinion of Haruka? Is Izaya or Shizuo OOC? Is there anything funny you want to happen in up coming chapters? Just tell me~! PM me or reivew please~! Alerts and favorites are always welcome! Ladybug out~!


	2. You got trolled!

Shizuo wasn't sure how he got roped into this; maybe it was because a pretty girl had flirted him into this mess. Sure, he wasn't the only guy that was sitting in the police station wearing nothing but a towel. Kyohei, Shinra, and a very pissed off Izaya were sitting there too. Shizuo knew his parents were going to kill him for this one.

_Hours before this incident…_

It was lunch time at Rajiin academy and Shizuo and Shinra were talking up on the roof. The door leading to the roof swung open and Kyohei and Izaya fell out the door. Haruka walked over the top of them like they weren't even there. They got up and Izaya smacked Kyohei who laughed (he looked up Haruka's skirt) as he walked over to them.

"What's up?" Haruka asked Shizuo and Shinra.

"Um… the sky?" Shizuo said with a shrug.

"Lame joke." Izaya said throwing an arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"_Is he using her as a human shield?"_ Shizuo thought as she put her arm around his waist.

"Izzy don't be so mean to Shizzy." Haruka said pouting at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"I was wondering if you guys want to go my otousan's bathhouse tonight." Haruka asked them with a smile.

"Isn't it usually closed at night?" Shinra asked knowing where she was talking about.

"Yeah, but since my otousan owns it I can let you in for free at that time." She said and they agreed to come.

"Okay, you guys can all meet at…" she looked at Izaya who shrugged.

"Well we've all been to Shinra-san's house, so we could meet up there?" he said looking in question at Shinra.

"Sure, I don't mind the company.

"Okay, then Izaya will show you the way and I'll meet you there." She said with a smile.

_Later that night…_

Everyone walked up to the door of the bath house and looked around. Haruka was nowhere to be found, but Izaya had a key and let them in. After they showered they got into the bath. It was warm and comfy in the water as the four boys sat around. They were in the men's part of the bath house so they didn't worry about Haruka finally showing up and seeing them naked in the water.

"I've never been to one of these bath houses before." Shizuo admitted to them.

"I've been here plenty of times." Izaya said smirking, "I'm sure Ruka-chan will let you come here for free, or mostly free."

"What do you mean _mostly_ free?" Shizuo said confused.

"If I told you what I mean by that Ruka-chan will likely harm me." Izaya said smirking deviously.

"Dude, she wants in your pants." Kyohei clarified for him and Izaya splashed him.

"What?" Shizuo said in shock, "I've only known her for a week!"

"If she finds out we're both going to get the crap beat out of us." Izaya said splashing Shizuo too, "So you all better keep your mouths shut."

"Oh what's the worst she can do?" Shinra asked rolling his eyes.

"You don't want to know…" Izaya said shivering.

"Whatever flea." Shizuo said splashing him back, "I think you're just paranoid."

"Yeah well she's not your cousin now is she?"

"She's really not as bad as he's leading on." Shinra said to him, "I've hung out with her and Izaya every summer I've known him."

"She is kinda hot." Shizuo said with a shrug.

"I second that." Kyohei said dunking Izaya under the water.

"S-stop!" Izaya dunked him back.

"Alright I give up!" Kyohei said putting his hands in the air.

"Good." He said and then looked at Shizuo, "Shizu-chan, don't you even think about dating my cousin."

"Heh, what are you going to do about it flea?" Shizuo said and Izaya jumped towards him. Shizuo grabbed him and threw into the water with a loud splash. The guys laughed as Izaya came to the surface coughing and choking.

"That's not fun –"

"Hey! Who's in here?" a voice called.

"Run!" Izaya said jumping out of the bath and running for the shower room where they left their clothes, only their clothes were gone.

_Present time…_

"I'm going to kill your cousin, Izaya-kun." Kyohei grumbled at him.

"Not if I kill her first." Izaya said back to him.

"Why do you want to kill her for?" Shizuo asked them.

"Who the hell do you think stole our clothes?" Izaya snapped at him.

"Hmn, maybe we should steal her clothes?" Kyohei suggested and Izaya smacked him upside the head.

"You and Shizu-chan better never touch her; if you do I'll do everything you do to her to you." He threatened and they both stared at him for a moment.

"Flea do you even know what you just said?" Shizuo asked looking at him skeptically.

"Hello boys!" Haruka's cheerful voice rang as she walked into the room.

"You whore you were supposed to steal my clothes too!" Izaya yelled as he stomped towards her.

"I brought your clothes back." She said throwing the bag on the floor.

"Wait, you were in on this Izaya-kun?" Shinra yelled feeling like he had been betrayed.

"No duh, how do you think he got the key?" Haruka said and Izaya grabbed for her arm, but in one swift movement she flipped him around to where he was bent over, pulled off his towel and began to smack his butt with said towel.

"Ow! Ow! Stop! Stop Haruka-chan! Stop!" Izaya cried as he tried to escape.

"Don't! You! Ever! Talk! About! Who! I! Like! Again!" she said gritting her teeth as she whooped him with each word. Finally she kicked him to the ground and turned on Kyohei who screamed like a little girl before being flung on top of a whimpering Izaya.

A group of police officers had gathered to see her spanking the two boys and they were laughing. She turned around and looked at Shinra and Shizuo who both flinched under gaze. She stepped towards them and Shinra screamed and hid behind Shizuo.

"Maybe I should beat you two for good measure?" she yelled at him.

"No, ma'am." Shizuo said swallowing nervously.

"W-we didn't do anything wrong!" Shinra cried from behind Shizuo.

"Get your clothes on." She growled and then walked out of the room.

The boys did as told and quickly got dressed. Izaya and Kyohei made Shizuo and Shinra go out first and when they did they found Haruka talking to the police who were laughing. She smiled at the four as if nothing had happened in there when she went in. The police waved them over as they laughed.

"It looks like your story checks out, but the next time you go to your uncle's bath house after hours remember to turn off the alarm system." One of them said to Izaya with a smile.

"Yes sir." Izaya said and then glanced at Haruka who smiled sweetly at him.

"Come on guys let's head out." She said spinning on her heels and then walked away from them.

"Was it really necessary to beat us with towels?" Izaya asked running up to walk beside her.

"Yeah, it still hurts." Kyohei said rubbing his butt.

"Shut up or I'll do it again." She said throwing her arms around both of them, "Now if you ever speak of who I'm crushing on to my crush again I'll beat you with something a lot more painful."

"What crush?" Izaya asked looking at Kyohei.

"Yeah we have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a nervous laugh.

"I knew I could trust you guys." she said kissing both of them on the cheek.

"You better not be wearing lipstick." Izaya grumbled as Kyohei blushed.

"Come on let's go to Shinra-san's place." She said as the other two caught up to them.

* * *

**Ladybug's Ramble:** Do you like it? Review if you do! Also Izuo is winning so far. I was really hoping you guys would vote for it being both... Hmm. Oh well. If this is voted for Izuo by the time the smutty chapter rolls around it would mean I'll be writing guy on guy for the first time. My first Yoai. Eirka would be proud! Haha... That is if it doesn't start leaning in another direction... MORE VOTES please~! And REVIEWS always make me type faster~! The faster I type the closer the smutty chapter gets~! Ladybug out~!


End file.
